doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rebeca Patiño
|nacimiento = 5 de junio de 1963 |familiares = Fernanda Robles (hija) |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Directora de Doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1989 ( ) |medios = Teatro Radio Locución comercial |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Sargento Calhoun (Rebeca Patiño).ogg |instagram = rebecaphasma |tamaño_de_imagen = 150px }} thumb|200px thumb|200px|Por: Eduardo Morocha Amorocha.jpg|Morocha Amorocha en La casa de los dibujos, su personaje más conocido. EGCelestia.png|Princesa Celestia de la saga de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Detona-Ralph-31.jpeg|Sargento Calhoun en Ralph, el demoledor y Wifi Ralph, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Bellatrix Lestrange.png|Bellatrix Lestrange en la saga de Harry Potter. Valka.jpg|Valka en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2. Akagi_neon.jpg|Naoko Akagi en Neon Genesis Evangelion (doblaje original). La segunda Tia Banks.jpg|Tía Banks en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air (Temps. 4 - 6). PhasmaHS-Fathead.png|Capitán Phasma en Star Wars. 172064_std.jpg|C.C. Babcock en La niñera. SMJA Lince.png|Lince en Saber Marionette. Chicha.png|Chicha en Las locuras del emperador y Las locuras de Kronk. Cosma.png|Cosma en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes Paula_Dullard.png|Paula Dullard en Rocket Power. SDS-Valkiria.png|Valquiria en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Mrs park WBB.png|Sra. Park en Escandalosos. Tronqui.png|Tronquitos (1ª voz) en Hora de aventura. Agnes Johnson.png|Sra. Agnes Johnson en The Loud House. Janet van Dyne - AATW.png|Janet Van Dyne en Ant-Man and The Wasp. Hipólitadceu.png|Reina Hipólita en Universo de DC Films. 10735674_716539618399317_801134539_n.jpg|Flint en Monsters, Inc.. Gladys.gif|Gladys en Vecinos invasores. DGEvilQueen.png|La Reina Malvada (Blanca Nieves) en Ever After High. Whitequeeneah.png|Reina Blanca también en Ever After High. Wonder-woman-diana-injustice-2-8.5.jpg|La Mujer Maravilla en Injustice 2 e Injustice: Gods Among Us. Kirsten Cohen.jpg|Kirsten Cohen (2ª voz) en O.C. Vidas ajenas. 312WickedAlwaysWins.png|Bruja Mala del Oeste en Once Upon a Time (doblaje de Disney). Mrs. Ping.jpg|Sue Ping en El castigado. Isabelle_Braveheart.jpg|Princesa Isabelle en Corazón valiente (versión 20th Century Fox). ArwenLord.jpg|Arwen en dos películas de El Señor de los Anillos. Frigga_ThorTDW.jpg|Frigga en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Beverlyadulta.gif|Beverly Marsh (adulta) en Eso. Diane_Court_Say_Anything.png|Diane Court en Digan lo que quieran. SOF_Ellen_Aim.png|Ellen Aim en Calles de fuego. Kitana2123.jpg|Princesa Kitana (Talisa Soto) en las películas de Mortal Kombat. headey_lena_300_28371l.jpg|Reina Gorgo en 300. Mercy_Warriors.png|Mercy en Los guerreros. 18975-6501.jpg|Beth Logan en La mosca 2. Rita Repulsa Articulo.jpg|Rita Repulsa en Power Rangers (serie de TV) (redoblaje). 214324.1.jpg|Varinia en Espartaco (redoblaje). GusCW.PNG|Gus la gansa en La telaraña de Charlotte. EllenWife.PNG|Ellen en Los piratas que no hacen nada. 12_cage04-Edited-550x309.jpg|Sonya Blade en Mortal Kombat X. Sra Brulee LLdMM.png|Sra. Brulee en La ley de Milo Murphy. Janet Kaijudo.png|Janet Okamoto en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo. CharaImage Srta. Mendeleiev.png|Srta. Mendeleiev (1ª voz) en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug. CharaImage Gina.png|Gina también en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug Mamá de Alex.jpg|Mamá de Alex en Madagascar 2. Dark-shadows-2012-poster-elizabeth-collins-stoddard.jpg|Elizabeth Collins en Sombras tenebrosas. Catherinezj.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Catherine Zeta-Jones. Carlagugino.jpg|Carla Gugino otra de las actrices que ha doblado regularmente. Rebeca Patiño es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana, conocida por dar voz a Carmela Soprano en Los Soprano, a Sally Salomon en La tercera roca del Sol, a Morocha Amorocha en La casa de los dibujos, a Kirsten Cohen en O.C. Vidas ajenas y por ser la voz actual de la Princesa Celestia de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. También es la voz recurrente de Catherine Zeta-Jones y Carla Gugino. Cuenta con una trayectoria de más de 25 años dentro de la especialidad de doblaje, iniciando en 1989 donde, además de actuar, también se desempeña en la actividad de dirección (incluyendo doblaje del español al inglés) y traducción-adaptación. Sus acercamientos al teatro como el taller de actuación impartido por Nacho Hernández en la Casa del Lago, o el taller de Arte Dramático en el I.M.S.S. con el profesor Luis Robles, le sirvieron de impulso para estudiar profesionalmente la carrera de actuación en el E.A.T. del Instituto Nacional de Bellas Artes. A la par del doblaje, se encuentra plenamente activa en teatro (dirección-actuación), cine, radio y locución comercial; asimismo, es directora de casting y supervisora de control de calidad para Disney en México. Sus inicios en el doblaje fueron en Procineas S.C.L. Filmografía Series de televisión Angela Bassett * American Horror Story: Coven - Marie Laveau (2013-2014) * American Horror Story: Freak Show - Desiree Dupree (2014-2015) * American Horror Story: Hotel - Ramona Royale (2015-2016) * American Horror Story: Roanoke - Monet Tumusiime / Lee Miller (2016) * American Horror Story: Apocalypse - Marie Laveau (2018) Perrey Reeves * Hawaii Cinco-0 - Anne Davis (2011) * Castle - Helen Parker (2009) Rebecca Mader * Lost - Charlotte Lewis (2008-2010) * Once Upon a Time - Zelena/Bruja Mala del Oeste (2014) Vanessa Marcil * Las Vegas - Sam Marquez (2003-2008) * Beverly Hills, 90210 - Gina Kincaid (1998-2000) Otros * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Rita Santos (Kerith Atkinson) (1ª temp.) (2013) * Level Up - Rhea (Karin Konoval) (2012-2013) * Chica indiscreta (2009-2010) **Holland Kemble (Sherri Saum) (temp. 3) **Ella misma (Charlotte Ronson) (temp. 4, ep. 68) * Una diva cambiando de cuerpo - Lisa Shane (Nia Vardalos) (temp. 1, ep. 11) (2009) * Mad Men - Andrea Rhodes (Mädchen Amick) (2007-2015) * Torchwood - Toshiko Sato (Naoko Mori) (2006-presente) * Viernes de fútbol - Tami Taylor (Connie Britton) (2006-2011) * Lost (2004-2010) ** Lucy Heatherton (Sally Strecker) (1ª temp. ep. 15) ** Sarah Shephard (Julie Bowen) (2ª temp. ep. 26) ** Francine (Roxanne Sarhangi) (2ª temp. ep. 28) ** Gabriela Busoni (Monica Dean) (2ª temp. ep. 36) * Abducidos - Sue Clarke (Catherine Dent) (2002) * No culpes al koala - Profesora de ballet (2002) * Los Soprano - Carmela Soprano (Edie Falco) (1999-2007) (Versión TV) * Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Voces diversas (1999-2001) * La tercera roca del Sol - Sally Solomon (Kristen Johnston) (1ª voz) (1996-2001) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Kirsten Cohen (Kelly Rowan) (desde temp. 2) (2003-2007) * Emergencias urbanas - Faith "Yokas" Yokasta (Molly Price) (1999-2005) * Club Azul - Verónica (Veronica Blume) (1995-1996) * Flipper - Dra. Pamela Blondell (Colleen Flynn) (1995) * El mundo secreto de Alex Mack - Barbara Mack (Dorian Lopinto) (1994-1998) * Mellizas y rivales - Lila Fowler (Bridget Flannery) (1994-1996) * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Vivian Banks (Daphne Maxwell Reed) (2ª voz) (1994-1996) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (1994) **Sra. Cooper (Denise McLeod) ("La historia del apartamento 214") **Annie O'Brien (Marlowe Dawn) ("El relato de la policía telefónica") **Sra. Dorney (Lois Arkwright) ("La historia de la cámara curiosa") **Laura Turner (Tatyana M. Ali) ("El relato del fantasma") **Jersey (Tracy Davis) ("El relato de la sopa peligrosa") * Aprendiendo a vivir - Amy Matthews (Betsy Randle) (1993-2000) * Melrose Place - Amanda Woodward (Heather Locklear) (algunos eps.) (1993-1999) * La niñera - Chastity Claire "C.C." Babcock (Lauren Lane) (1993-1999) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Rita Repulsa (Barbara Goodson) (versión remasterizada 2011-2012) (1993-1995) * El caballero de las tinieblas - Dra. Natalie Lambert (Catherine Disher) (1992-1996) * Doctor doctor - Dr. Deirdre Bennett (Maureen Mueller) (1989-1991) * Paso a paso - Rachel (Kathy Christopherson) (Temp 1 ep 5) (1991) * Between - Ruth Jones (Kelli Fox) * Malcolm - Polly * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * Victorious - Voces adicionales Películas Carla Gugino * Año nuevo - Dra. Morriset (2011) * La montaña embrujada - Dra. Alex Friedman (2009) * El vigía - Janet (2007) * La ciudad del pecado - Lucille (2005) * Mini Espías 3 - Ingrid Cortez (2003) * Mini Espías 2 - Ingrid Cortez (2002) * Mini Espías - Ingrid Cortez (2001) Marcia Gay Harden * Cincuenta sombras liberadas - Dra. Grey (2018) * Cincuenta sombras más oscuras - Dra. Grey (2017) * Cincuenta sombras de Grey - Dra. Grey (2015) * Camino salvaje - Billie McCandless (2007) * Vías y vidas - Megan Stark (2007) * Río místico - Celeste Boyle (2003) Catherine Keener * ¡Huye! - Missy Armitage (2017) (tráiler) * Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo - Sally Jackson (2010) * Amigos con dinero - Christine (2006) * Capote - Nelle Harper Lee (2005) * El ladrón de orquídeas - Ella misma (2002) * Maten a Smoochy - Nora Wells (2002) Emma Thompson * Los Meyerowitz: La familia no se elige (Historias nuevas y selectas) - Maureen (2017) * El bebé de Bridget Jones - Dra. Rawling (2016) * Men, Women & Children - Narradora (2014) * Hermosas criaturas - Sra. Lincoln / Sarafine (2013) (versión Warner) * Hombres de Negro III - Agente O (2012) (tráiler) Catherine Zeta-Jones * La era del rock - Patricia Whitmore (2012) * Sin reservas - Kate Armstrong (2007) * La terminal - Amelia Warren (2004) * La nueva gran estafa - Isabel Lahiri (2004) * Alta fidelidad - Charlie Nicholson (2000) Molly Shannon * Lujuria en el convento (2017) - Hermana Marea * Other People - Joanne (2015) * El año del perro - Peggy (2007) * María Antonieta: La reina adolescente - Tía Victorie (2006) Helena Bonham Carter * Burton y Taylor - Elizabeth Taylor (2013) * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 - Bellatrix Lestrange (2010) * Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Bellatrix Lestrange (2009) * Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix - Bellatrix Lestrange (2007) Michelle Pfeiffer *Ant-Man and The Wasp - Janet Van Dyne (2018) * ¡Madre! - Mujer (2017) * Sombras tenebrosas - Elizabeth Collins Stoddard (2011) Gwendoline Christie * Mentes poderosas - Lady Jane (2018). * Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi - Capitán Phasma (2017). * Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza - Capitán Phasma (2015). Toni Collette * El legado del diablo - Annie Graham (2018) * Tammy: Fuera de control - Missi (2014) * The Way, Way Back - Pam (2013) Patricia Clarkson * Maze Runner: La cura mortal - Dra. Ava Paige (2018) * Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Dra. Ava Paige (2015) * Maze Runner: Correr o morir - Dra. Ava Paige (2014) Juliette Binoche * Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro - Dra. Ouelet (2017) * Los 33 - María Segovia (2015) * Godzilla - Sandra Brody (2014) Rene Russo * Thor: Un mundo oscuro - Frigga (2013) * Thor - Frigga (2011) * Hasta el cuello - Anna Herk (2002) Diane Lane * Secretariat - Penny Chenery (2010) * Noches de tormenta - Adrienne Willis (2008) * Calles de fuego - Ellen Aim (1984) Mary Steenburgen * Four Christmases - Marilyn (2008) * Florece la esperanza - Joanie Fisher (2003) * ¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? - Betty Carver (1993) Talisa Soto * Permiso para matar - Vinn Gant (2002) * Mortal Kombat: Aniquilación - Princesa Kitana (1997) * Mortal Kombat - Princesa Kitana (1995) Jodie Foster * Hotel de criminales - Jane Thomas / La enfermera (2018) * Valiente - Erica Bain (2007) Connie Nielsen * Liga de la Justicia - Reina Hipólita (2017) * Mujer Maravilla - Reina Hipólita (2017) Liz Cackowski * Buenos vecinos 2 - Wendy de bienes raíces (2016) * Buenos vecinos - Wendy de bienes raíces (2014) Lindsay Duncan * Alicia a través del espejo - Helen Kingsleigh (2016) * Alicia en el país de las maravillas - Helen Kingsleigh (2010) Jennifer Ehle * The Fundamentals of Caring - Elsa (2016) * Posesión - Cristabel Lamontt (2002) Loni Love * Un tipo rudo 3 - Carmen Morgan (2015) * Un tipo rudo 2 - Carmen Morgan (2014) Allison Janney * Spy: Una espía despistada - Elaine Crocker (2015) * Margaret - Monica Patterson (2011) Hallie Foote * Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma - Abuela Lois (2015) * Actividad paranormal 3 - Abuela Lois (2011) Lena Headey * 300: El nacimiento de un imperio - Reina Gorgo (2014) * 300 - Reina Gorgo (2007) Julianne Moore * Loco y estúpido amor - Emily Weaver (2011) * La mano que mece la cuna - Marlene Craven (1992) (doblaje original y redoblaje) Anne Heche * Policias de respuesto - Pamela Boardman (2010) * Escándalo en la Casa Blanca - Winifred Ames (1997) Wendie Malick * Adventureland - Sra. Brennan (2009) * Loca por las compras - Miss Korch (2009) Katey Sagal * Un hogar de cabeza - Mama (2009) * Campus Confidential - Naomi Jacobs (2005) Oprah Winfrey * El gurú del amor - Ella misma (2008) * La telaraña de Charlotte - Gus, la gansa (2006) Angelina Jolie * El sustituto - Christine Collins (2008) * El buen pastor - Margaret "Clover" Russell (2006) Kristen Wiig * Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox - Edith (2007) * Los hermanos Solomon - Janine (2007) Cheri Oteri * Las horas perdidas - Zora Charmichaels (2006) * Scary Movie - Gail Hailstorm (2000) Caroline Goodall * El diario de la princesa 2 - Helen Thermopolis (2004) * El diario de la princesa - Helen Thermopolis (2001) Liv Tyler ''' * El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey - Arwen (2003) * El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres - Arwen (2002) '''Otros * La casa con un reloj en sus paredes - Florence Zimmerman (Cate Blanchett) (2018) * Misión: Imposible – Repercusión - Erica Sloane (Angela Bassett) (2018 / trailer 1) * Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit - Gerente general (Marianne Jean-Baptiste (2018) * Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney - Stephanie Kenney (Annette O'Toole) (2017) * La forma del agua - Zelda Fuller (Octavia Spencer) (2017) * El implacable - Voces adicionales (2017) * Línea mortal: Al límite - Jefa de residentes (Lisa Codrington) (2017) * Blade Runner 2049 - Freysa (Hiam Abbass) (2017) * War Machine - Jeanie McMahon (Meg Tilly) (2017) * Logan - Kathryn Munson (Elise Neal) (2017) * Fences - Rose Lee Maxson (Viola Davis) (2016) * Dos tipos peligrosos - Judith Kutner (Kim Basinger) (2016) * The Late Bloomer - Linda (Illeana Douglas) (2016) * Avenida Cloverfield 10 - Mujer (Suzanne Cryer) (2016) * Del otro lado de la puerta - Piki (Suchitra Pillai) (2016) * Capitán América: Civil War - Miriam Sharpe (Alfre Woodard) (2016) * Zoolander 2 - Anna Wintour (2016) * Puente de espías - Helen Abel (Petra-Maria Cammin) (2015) * Guerra de papás - Doris (Jamie Denbo) (2015) * La verdad oculta - Ella misma (Linda Sánchez) (2015) * Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza - Capitán Phasma (Gwendoline Christie) (2015) * Peter Pan - Madre Barnabas (Kathy Burke) (2015) * Vacaciones - Policía de Arizona (Kaitlin Olson) (2015) * Los 4 fantásticos - Jueza en feria de ciencias #2 (Rhonda Dents) (2015) * El exótico hotel Marigold 2 - Lavinia Beech (Tamsin Greig) (2015) * Terminator: Génesis - Entrevistadora (Lisa McRee) (2015) * Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Valquiria (Megan Gale) (2015) * El destino de Júpiter - Aleksa Jones (Maria Doyle Kennedy) / Anestesióloga (Jiggy Bhore) (trailer) (2015) * El regalo prometido 2 - Maggie (Rachel Hayward) (2014) * Sn. Vincent - Shirley (Ann Dowd) (2014) (versión Prodisc/Cine) * Vicio propio - Sloane Wolfmann (Serena Scott Thomas) (2014) * Líbranos del mal - Serafina (Antoinette LaVecchia) (2014) * Si decido quedarme - Enfermera Davis (Christine Willes) (2014) * Tortugas Ninja - Voces adicionales (2014) * Lucy - Madre de Lucy (Laura D'Arista) (2014) * Al filo del mañana - Comentarista (Anna Botting) (2014) * Luna de miel en familia - Clienta de Lauren y Jen (Jackie Goldston) (2014) * Maléfica - Narradora/Princesa Aurora (Janet McTeer) (2014) * Vaqueras y ángeles 2: El verano de Dakota - Clara Rose (Marin Hinkle) (2014) * Operación monumento - Claire Simone (Cate Blanchett) (2014) * Muppets 2: Los más buscados - Nadya (Tina Fey) (2014) (tráiler) * Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Voces adicionales (2014) * Jimi: Todo está de mi lado - Voces adicionales (2013) * Al diablo con las noticias - Jefa de Chani (June Diane Raphael) (2013) * Una familia numerosa - Jueza Logan (Lynda Gravatt) (2013) * El abuelo sinvergüenza - Voces adicionales (2013) * 12 años esclavo - Eliza (Adepero Oduye) (2013) * Capitán Phillips - Oficial de la UKMTO (Stacha Hicks) (2013) * La caída de la Casa Blanca - Muriel Walker (Barbara Williams) (2013) * Aprendices fuera de línea - Clienta (Jill Jane Clements) / Mamá de Yo-Yo (Chuti Tiu) (2013) * El Marine 3: Regreso a casa - Amanda (Camille Sullivan) (2013) * Sangre, sudor y gloria - Carolyn "Cissy" DuBois (Emily Rutherfurd) (2013) * Jack el cazagigantes - Reina (Tandi Wright) (2013) * El maestro luchador - Muba (Earnestine Philips) (2012) * El mágico Mike - Banquera (Betsy Brandt) (2012) * La extraña vida de Timothy Green - Bernice Crudstaff (Dianne Wiest) (2012) * El dictador - Reportera en TV (2012) * The Avengers: Los Vengadores - Concejal Hawley (Jenny Agutter) (2012) * Los tres chiflados - Voces adicionales (2012) * Red Tails - Axis Mary (Jaime King) (2012) * Pase libre - Tía Meg (Kristin Carey) (2011) * El camino - Sarah (Deborah Kara Unger) (2010) * Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes - Angie D'Amico (Yancy Butler) / Reportera (Dana Tyler) (2010) * Un hombre serio - Judith Gopnik (Sari Wagner Lennick) (2009) * Duplicidad - Barbara Bofferd (Carrie Preston) (2009) * A él no le gustas tanto - Mesera #1 (Niki J. Crawford) (2009) (versión Warner/New Line) * 17 otra vez - Jane Masterson (Melora Hardin) (2009) (versión New Line) * American Pie 7: La Guía del Amor - Mama de Rob (Rosanna Arquette) (2009) * La venganza de la casa del lago - Emma Collingwood (Monica Potter) (2009) * ¿Qué pasó ayer? - Oficial Garden (Cleo King) (2009) * Los piratas del rock - Elenore (January Jones) (2009) * Diva adolescente - Matron (Shirley Henderson) (2009) * Death Race: La carrera de la muerte - Hennessey (Joan Allen) (2008) * El día que la Tierra se detuvo - Reportera (2008) * Todo sobre las mujeres - Alex Fisher (Jada Pinkett Smith) (2008) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button - Elizabeth Abbott (Tilda Swinton) (2008) (1ª versión) * Batman: El Caballero de la Noche - Barbara Gordon (Melinda McGraw) (2008) * Hot Rod - Marie Powell (Sissy Spacek) (2007) * Super cool - Mindy la cajera (Erica Vittina Phillips) (2007) * Invasores - Pam (Susan Floyd) (2007) * Yo los declaro marido y... Larry - Alex McDonough (Jessica Biel) (2007) * Prueba de fe - Maddie MacConnell (Andrea Flanke) (2007) * Terror en Silent Hill - Cybill Bennett (Laurie Holden) (2006) * El lamento de la serpiente negra - Sandy (Kim Richards) (2006) * Garfield 2 - Meenie (Jane Horrocks) (2006) * Triunfos robados 3: Todo o Nada - Pam Allen (Kiersten Warren) (2006) * El silencio - Olivia Deer (2005) * Plan de vuelo - Lisa (Greta Scacchi) (2005) * Santa infernal - Virginia Mason (Fran Drescher) (2005) * Agua turbia - Srta. Finkle (Camryn Manheim) (2005) * Hechizada - Sheila Wyatt (Katie Finneran) (2005) * Munich - Daphna (Ayelet Zurer) (2005) * Hitch: Especialista en seducción - Cressida Baylor (Robinne Lee) (2005) * Súper escuela de héroes - Directora Powers (Lynda Carter) (2005) * Voces del más allá - Anna Rivers (Chandra West) (2005) * Ray - Della Bea Robinson (Kerry Washington) (2004) * El aviador - Ava Gardner (Kate Beckinsale) (2004) * 10.5 - Donna (Alison Matthews) (2004) * El concurso del millón - Sarah Ogden (Susan Brady) (2003) * Matrix revoluciones - Trinity (Carrie-Anne Moss) (2003) * La Liga Extraordinaria - Mina Harker (Peta Wilson) (2003) * En carne viva - Pauline (Jennifer Jason Leigh) (2003) * Identidad - Caroline Suzanne (Rebecca De Mornay) (2003) * Una intrusa en la familia - Kate Sanderson (Jean Smart) (2003) * Pacto de justicia - Sue Barlow (Annette Bening) (2003) * Agente Cody Banks - Sra Banks (Cynthia Stevenson) (2003) (1ª versión) * La máquina del tiempo - Emma (Sienna Guillory) (2002) * Frida - Gracie (Saffron Burrows) (2002) * Daño colateral - Selena Perrini (Francesca Neri) (2002) * Nancy Drew - Jefa de Enfermeras (Sloan Robinson) (2002) * Permiso para matar - Vinn Gant (Talisa Soto) (2002) * Miedo.punto.com - Terry Huston (Natascha McElhone) (2002) (2ª versión) * Juwanna Mann - Michael Langford (Vivica A. Fox) (2002) * Noches blancas - Rachel Clement (Maura Tierney) (2002) * La vida continúa - Mona Camp (Holly Hunter) (2002) * Los otros - Sra. Marlish (Michelle Fairley) (2002) * Las damas y el vagabundo - Jenny (Sarah Strange) (2001) * Hermosa locura - Courtney Oakley (Lucinda Jenney) (2001) * El Majestic - Mabel (Catherine Dent) (2001) * Pearl Harbor - Enfermera Sandra (Jennifer Garner) (2001) * Impostor - Maya Olham (Madeleine Stowe) (2001) * Coyote Ugly - Rachel (Bridget Moynahan) (2000) * El señor de los milagros - Raquel (Julie Christie) (2000) * La historia de Loretta Claiborne - Rita Claiborne (Tina Lifford) (2000) * Highlander: El encuentro final - Kate MacLeod (Lisa Barbuscia) (2000) * El precio de la campaña - Shawna Morgan (Teri Hatcher) (2000) * No mires bajo la cama - Karen McCausland (Robin Riker) (1999) * ¿Quién se queda con la casa? - Rebecca Reece (Sophie Lorain) (1999) * Así es la vida - Moira Pettigrew (Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio) (1999) * El informante - Liane Wigand (Diane Venora) (1999) * Más allá de los sueños - Annie Collins (Annabella Sciorra) (1998) * Estudio 54 - Viv (Sherry Stringfield) (1998) (redoblaje) * Halloweentown - Gwen Cromwell (Judith Hoag) (1998) * Aulas peligrosas - Miss Valerie Drake (Bebe Neuwirth) (1998) * Mentiroso, mentiroso - Chica en elevador (Krista Allen) (1997) * La casa de los recuerdos - Jacqueline Kennedy (1997) * La Liga de la Justicia - Cheryl (Elisa Donovan) (1997) * La boda de mi mejor amigo - Kimberly Wallace (Cameron Diaz) (1997) * El regalo prometido - Liz Langston (Rita Wilson) (1996) * Perseguidos - Cora (Salma Hayek) (1996) * El protector - Dra. Lee Cullen (Vanessa Williams) (1996) (doblaje original) * Querido Dios - Gloria McKinney (Maria Pitillo) (1996) * De vuelta a la vida - Linda Wheatley (Natalie Canerday) (1996) * Striptease - Monique Jr. (Dina Waters) (1996) * Batman eternamente - Sugar (Drew Barrymore) (1995) * Duro de matar: La venganza - Directora Martinez (Franchelle Stewart Dorn) (1995) * Seven: Pecados capitales - Tracy Millis (Gwyneth Paltrow) (1995) (doblaje original) * Corazón valiente - Princesa Isabelle (Sophie Marceau) (1995) (versión 20th Century Fox) * Un viernes de miedo - Ellen Andrews (Shelley Long) (1995) * Sabrina - Sabrina Fairchild (Julia Ormond) (1995) * ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto - Nana Gilbertine (Cynthia Nixon) (1994) * La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven - Julie (Tracy Middendorf) (1994) * Tiempos violentos - Yolanda (Amanda Plummer) (1994) * Caída libre - Chris Morrow (Nastassja Kinski) (1994) * Angie - Angie Scacciapensieri (Geena Davis) (1994) * Caprichos a la moda - Fiona Ulrich (Lili Taylor) (1994) * La intrusa - Callie Harland (Joanne Whalley) (1994) * Ten cuidado con mamá - Misty Sutphin (Ricki Lake) (1994) * Los Beverly Ricos - Jane Hathaway (Lily Tomlin) (1993) * Los tres mosqueteros - Constance (Julie Delpy) (1993) * Dalila, Agente Especial - Judith (Diana Rigg) (1993) * ¿Qué tal Bob? - Fay Marvin (Julie Hagerty) (1991) * El padre de la novia - Nina Banks (Diane Keaton) (1991) (doblaje original) * Las brujas - Bruja noruega (Grete Nordra) (1990) * Buenos muchachos - Karen Hill (Lorraine Bracco) (1990) (redoblaje) * Eso - Beverly Marsh (adulta) (Annette O'Toole) (1990) * La mosca 2 - Beth Logan (Daphne Zuniga) (1989) * Digan lo que quieran - Diane Court (Ione Skye) (1989) * Club Paraíso - Phillipa (Joanna Cassidy) (1986) * Viernes 13: El último capítulo - Ginny Field (Amy Steel) / Chris Higgins (Dana Kimmell) / Vickie (Lauren-Marie Taylor) (1984) * Los guerreros - Mercy (Deborah Van Valkenburg) (1979) * Poder que mata - Diana Christensen (Faye Dunaway) (1976) * Espartaco - Varinia (Jean Simmons) (1960) (redoblaje) * Imitación de la vida - Lora Meredith (Lana Turner) (1959) Películas animadas Wendie Malick * Bratz - Berdeen Maxwell (2006) * Bratz: Rock Angelz - Berdine (2005) * Tierra de osos 2 - Tía Siqiniq (2003) Nicole Oliver * El señor de los milagros - Raquel (Julie Christie) (2000) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Princesa Celestia/Directora Celestia (2013) * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Directora Celestia (2014) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Directora Celestia (2015) * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Directora Celestia (2016) * My Little Pony: La película - Princesa Celestia (2017) Wendee Lee * Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas - Reina Malvada * Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Reina Malvada [[Jane Lynch|'Jane Lynch']] * Wifi Ralph - Sargento Calhoun (2018) * Ralph, el demoledor - Sargento Calhoun (2012) Otros * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - Sharon Marsh / Carol McCormick / Liane Cartman / voces adicionales (1999) (versión de Warner Bros.) * Las locuras del emperador - Chicha (2000) * Monsters, Inc. - Flint (2001) * Bionicle 3: Red de sombras - Roodaka (2005) * Vecinos invasores - Gladys Sharp (2006) * Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas - Kreela (2006) * Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja - Janet Benson (2007) * Madagascar 2 - Mamá de Alex (2008) * Totally Spies! La película - Voces adicionales (2009) * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 - Renata (2012) * Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Voces adicionales (2012) * La gran aventura LEGO - Mujer Maravilla (2014) * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 - Valka (2014) * El profeta - Voces adicionales (2014) * Intensa mente - Tristeza de Jill Anderson (2015) (tráiler) * Minions - Voces adicionales (2015) * La estrella de Belén - Elizabeth (2017) * DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis - Reina Hipólita (2018) Películas de anime * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contraatacan - Saori Kido/Athena (Keiko Han) (doblaje original) Anime Yuko Mizutani * Saber Marionette J - Lince * Saber Marionette J Again - Lince * Saber Marionette J to X - Lince Otros * Baki - Kinuyo * El bosque del piano - Shiraishi * Violet Evergarden - Alberta * Las aventuras de Fly - Princesa Leona / Leyla (madre de Maam) / Zurubon * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Dra. Naoko Akagi (doblaje original) Series animadas * Ever After High ** Reina Blanca (Stephanie Sheh) ** Espejo mágico (Kate Higgins) ** Voces adicionales * Mysticons - Reina Necrafa * El castigado - Sue Ping (2011-2015) * Glenn Martin, dentista - Jackie Martin (2009-2011) * Las nuevas locuras del emperador - Chicha (2006-2008) * Bratz - Burdine (Wendie Malick) (2005-2007) * La casa de los dibujos - Morocha Amorocha (2004-2007) * Poochini - Wendy White (2000-2004) * Rocket Power - Paula Dullard (Jennifer Hale) (1999-2003) * Un show más ** V.I.C.K.Y. ** Mujer de funeraria ** Voces adicionales (temp. 5-) * Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug - Srta. Mendeleiev (1ª voz), Gina * La ley de Milo Murphy - Sra. Burlee (ep. 6a) * Hora de aventura - Tronquitos (1ª voz) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Princesa Celestia * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (serie web) - Directora Celestia * Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo - Janet Pierce Okamoto (Mamá de Raiden) * Mona la vampira - Sra. Parker * Teamo Supremo - Madame Serpiente * X-Men - Spiral * WildC.A.T.S. - Zealot * Tío Grandpa - Xarna la Guerrera del Apocalipsis (temp. 1) * The Loud House - Sra. Johnson * ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Cosma * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Valquiria * Ardilla Miedosa - Voces adicionales * Descontrol - Voces adicionales * MAD - Voces adicionales (temp. 4) * La ley de Milo Murphy - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas Camila Morgado * La casa de las siete mujeres - Manuela de Paula Ferreira * América - May Giulia Gam * La favorita - Diva Palhares/Rossana * CuChiCheos - Bruna Soares Sampaio Tânia Bondezan * Terra Nostra - Mariana * Chocolate con pimienta - Marieta Gonçalves Lima Vanessa Gerbelli * Mujeres apasionadas - Fernanda Machado * El color del pecado - Zuleide Otros * El beso del vampiro - Matilde (Cláudia Mauro) * El sabor de la pasión - Tánia Freitas (Paula Burlamaqui) * Vivir la vida - Raquel (Rafaela Fischer) * Río del destino - Pérola Simões (Tânia Alves) * El astro - Clotilde "Clõ" Sampaio Hayalla (Regina Duarte) * Avenida Brasil - Muricy Aráujo (Eliane Giardini) * Gabriela - Maria Machadao (Ivete Sangalo) Telenovelas filipinas * Puentes de amor - Chanda de Castro (Marilyn Villamayor) Videojuegos Susan Eisenberg * Injustice: Gods Among Us - Mujer Maravilla * Injustice 2 - Mujer Maravilla Otros * Harry Potter for Kinect - Bellatrix Lestrange * Mortal Kombat X - Sonya Blade * League of Legends - Evelynn * LEGO Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza - Capitán Phasma Dirección de doblaje Art Sound México * Escuela Wayside (2007-2008) * Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) * Hitch: Especialista en seducción (2005) * El hombre de la casa (2005) * La casa de los dibujos (2004-2007) (temps. 1-2) * O.C. Vidas ajenas (2003-2007) * Acorralada (2002) Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Tiempos violentos (1994) * Coctel (1988) (redoblaje) DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Stanley (2001-2004) * Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) Dubbing House * ¿Por qué él? (2016) * Between (2015-presente) * Killjoys (2015) * The Whispers (2015) * The Strain (2014) * The Gates (2010) SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Mia y yo 3a Temporada (2018) * The Expanse (2015-2018) * Vándalo estadounidense (2017) * The Musketeers (2014-presente) * Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma (2014) * Derek (2013-2014) * Burton y Taylor (2013) * Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma (2012) * Llamen a la partera (2012-presente) * Rags (2012) * Año nuevo (2011) * Life with Boys (2011-2013) * El señor Young (2011-2013) * Ardilla Miedosa (2011-2013) * El castigado (2011-2015) * Babar y las aventuras de Badou (2010-presente) * Terror en la Antártida (2009) * 17 otra vez (2009) (versión Warner) * Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) * Cloverfield: Monstruo (2008) * Noches de tormenta (2008) * Amor y tesoro (2008) * Marley y yo (2008) * Zodíaco (2007) * Invasores (2007) * Margot en la boda (2007) * Next: El vidente (2007) * Una Navidad muy prendida (2006) * Terror en Silent Hill (2006) * Un alma en silencio (2006) * La chica del mostrador (2005) (versión Fox) * Vivir casado está en griego (2003) * El diario de Bridget Jones (2001) (redoblaje) Sebastians * Policías de repuesto (2010) * Factory Girl (2006) (versión D.F.) Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Ingrid cambia de rumbo (2017) * Lujuria en el covento (2017) * Greenberg (2010) * The Kids Are All Right (2010) (versión Universal) * Propuesta de año bisiesto (2010) * El plan perfecto (2006) * No culpes al koala (2002-2003) * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) (versión de Warner Bros.) Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Las Vegas (2003-2008) (temp. 1) * Los Soprano (1999-2007) Labo '''- ''LaboPrime Dubbing Producers'' * Z: La ciudad perdida * Trollhunters (2016-) * Puente de espías (2015) '''Otros * Un enemigo en casa (2007) (Audiopost) * O'Grady (2004-2006) (Grupo Macías) * Hermosa locura (2001) (Made in Spanish) * Mona la vampira (1999-2003) (Fandango) Traducción Art Sound México * Zoey 101 (2005-2008) * Especiales de Zoey 101 (2006-2008) * La casa de los dibujos (2004-2007) (temps. 1-2) SDI Media de México * Los seis signos de la luz (2007) * Next: El vidente (2007) Otros * Between (2015-presente) (Dubbing House) Adaptación Art Sound México * Zoey 101 (2005-2008) * Especiales de Zoey 101 (2006-2008) * La casa de los dibujos (2004-2007) (temps. 1-2) Otros * Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) (SDI Media de México) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Audiopost * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Central Entertainment * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Fandango * KiteTeam * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Made in Spanish - Antigua * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Pink Noise México * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Grande * Roman Sound * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Enlaces externos * Patiño, Rebeca Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA